


【A版/天擎】一日假期（天火x擎天柱）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 希望他们永远年少 希望他们一起到老





	【A版/天擎】一日假期（天火x擎天柱）

“我怀疑副司令在借公徇私，”Hot Shot忿忿地咬了一大口棉花糖，“但我没有证据。”

 

“倒像是他会做出来的事，”Blurr站起身，“走吧，别忘了任务，Rad和Alexis已经在向我们挥手了。”

 

“好嘛，”Hot Shot不情不愿地从角落里走出来，他不是什么喜欢暗中观察战友的tf，但是一来就大条条地把孩子们全交给他照护，自己拉着他们的领袖跑到这个小角落来的Jetfire真的很——可——疑啊！

 

而他们的副司令笑眯眯的样子看上去十成十的真诚，“你们先去坐云霄飞车，我们随后就来——我保证。”

 

“欸副司令你不去吗？”孩子们一脸期待，“很好玩的！虽然你会飞但是这是完全不一样的体验哦！”

 

“嘛…”航天飞机蹲下身，“你们先去，我和Prime有点事要说呦——”

 

“一定要赶上来啊！”孩子们欢闹着跑远了。

 

落在最后的少女回望了两三次，最终摇了摇头，向已经快没影的几个少年的方向追去。

 

 

 

 

又是这套。

 

HotShot忍住翻白眼的冲动。

 

话说，副司令，难道昨天你提议不能整天闷在基地里一定要让孩子们在儿童节这天去游乐场好好玩并且由汽车人保护他们的安全这件事其实是——另有目的？

 

“凭什么…”Hot Shot不甘心地被Blurr拽走，一边频频回头望向坐在长椅上的Jetfire和他们的领袖Optimus Prime。

 

“喂，凭什么这家伙一来就动不动独占领袖一整天啊？”

 

凭我比你多喝了几百万年燃料，凭我能和Prime合体还能飞，凭我认识他的时候你还不知道在哪条流水线，凭我叫过他Orion你没有…凭我——

 

如果Jetfire听到了HotShot的不满，他大概会一条条列举他占有领袖私人时间的理由——

 

不不，他不会，至少现在不会。

 

他现在有更重要的事要做——

 

 

 

 

 

Jetfire是一名优秀的战士，是博派可信赖的军事参谋、战术家，也是领袖最为信任的副手。

 

这是博派人尽皆知的事。

 

但是，即便是骁勇善战的Jetfire，也有搞不定的东西。

 

比如，为什么没人告诉他，可乐摇过之后，不能马上拧开呢。

 

被喷了满头满脸碳酸饮料的Jetfire芯里很郁闷，虽然他看不见，但他能想象自己现在的模样有多狼狈。

 

噢Orion——Optimus，你想笑就笑吧。他在芯里挫败的想。

 

他的火种仿佛停跳了一瞬。

 

一张纸巾覆上他的面甲——现在是脸颊，Optimus倾身凑了过来，仔细地帮他擦着脸上的水渍。

 

全息竟也可以还原触感吗，Jetfire有些发怔地看着Optimus的手从他脸颊移到脖颈。

 

压敏元件捕捉住细微的动作，动态的数据转化为连续的信号输出，肌肤相贴的触感被放大，再放大，隔着薄薄的纸巾，来自Optimus的体温，让Jetfire的胸口不可避免地变得滚烫。

 

红警，你的全息太赞了。Jetfire在芯里感慨。

 

“你啊，”Optimus压住唇角的笑意——毕竟全息的他可没有什么面罩能掩盖——仔细地为Jetfire揩去泡沫，“又是这么没轻没重。”

 

 

 

好近。

 

Jetfire看着Optimus凑过来的脸。

 

战场上经验丰富如他，很少会有情绪上的波动，Jetfire的火种也很少会像现在这样狂跳。通常来说，敌人越强大，他反而会越冷静。

 

但现在可不一样了。

 

如果说上一次这样是什么时候，大概是在军校里第一次看见Optimus——那时他还叫Orion的时候。

 

 

 

 

军校食堂，Jetfire无法克制不去看坐在自己对面的那位学员。

 

这是一个地面单位，漆着红色和蓝色的涂装，正用刀切着面前的能量块。和Jetfire那种简单粗暴的两口一个的方式不同，对方的进食方式斯斯文文，他小口咀嚼着，时不时停下来，看一眼手中的数据板，侧面甲则随着突然的停滞动作而鼓起一个可爱的弧度——好吧，可爱，Jetfire第一次觉得自己的词库贫瘠，他...实在找不出更贴切的词了。

 

其实好像也没有什么特别的。

 

但说不上来为什么，Jetfire就是移不开目光。尤其是那尖尖的、随着他的动作而前后微微摆动的音频接收器——

 

如果捏上去，会是什么手感呢？

 

Jetfire一边啃能量块，一边放任自己沉入不可告人的幻想——

 

“那个…你好，”红蓝色的赛博坦人歪着头雕冲他温和地笑了笑，“你…刚吃的能量块，是我盘里的。”

 

……

 

这一笑啊，咱们Jetfire年轻的火种就停跳了一秒。

 

我大概恋爱了。航天飞机迷迷糊糊地想。他站起来，想跟对方说抱歉我再帮你打一份，话还没出发声器，就忽地光镜一黑。

 

他就这么，头重脚轻一头栽了下去。

 

好在，在他引以为傲的英俊面甲和大地来了个亲密接触之前，一个温柔的怀抱接住了他。

 

清洗剂真好闻啊——这是Jetfire下线前最后的想法。

 

这，就是他俩一点也算不上浪漫的第一次相遇。

 

当然，当航天飞机终于用各种办法和Orion换到同一间宿舍，并在住在一起半年后，终于名正言顺地，和Orion共享一瓶清洗剂这些种种，就是很后来很后来的事情了。

 

 

 

 

现在再让我们回到那一刻。

 

看起来，咱们Jetfire的初恋仿佛是还没开放就要凋谢了，但，先别急着下定论，让我们接着看好戏上演。

 

光镜上线的时候，Jetfire对焦在面前一张放大的面甲上。

 

“你醒了...还好么？”对方伸出一只手在他光镜前晃了晃，“这里是医务室，你无法代谢地面单位的燃料…所以…总之我把你送过来了，你现在感觉还好么？”

 

“好。好。”Jetfire忙不迭点头。

 

好的不能再好了。

 

“啊，对了，我叫Orion，”仿佛知道他芯中所想一样，对方笑起来，“你叫什么？我送你回宿舍吧。”

 

“Jetfire。”他感觉，好像油箱里好像有一群塞上蝶要奔涌而出一样，这叫什么，一见钟情？Jetfire没空去想这些词语的含义，但他能够确定一点的是——我他渣的真的恋爱了。

 

“你的名字很好听，”Orion友好地笑了，面甲上可疑的微微泛红，“很...配你。”

 

普神在上，Jetfire想，我下辈子还要叫这个名字。

 

 

 

 

装柔弱不是他事事都喜欢争第一的Jetfire会做出来的事——但…管他渣的呢？靠在Orion身上被他搀扶着走回宿舍的感觉真的不要太好，不是吗。

 

或许是他太重了，即便Orion和他身高相仿，却也有些吃力地放慢了脚步。意识到这一点的Jetfire不动声色地调整了重心，尽量不将重量压在Orion身上，另一方面又在内芯祈祷着，Orion不会发现他的小动作。

 

好在，Orion看上去确是毫不知情。

 

路再远，只要一步一步走，也总能走到终点。这话乍一听上去励志，可对Jetfire来说可不是什么值得开心的事。

 

因为他和Orion，终于走到了他宿舍的门口。

 

“那我走了，你好好休息。”Orion友好地笑笑。

 

“那个…”Jetfire挠了挠头，“可以给我你的内线号么？”

 

似乎是没想到会得到这么一个如此直白的请求，Orion愣了一下，但很快，他点了点头雕，“好。”

 

听听，Jetfire忍不住在心里给自己点赞，我打起直球可真他妈的帅啊。

 

“好像没有地方写…”Orion拿着电子笔，踌躇地看了一会，随即像下定了什么决心一样，拽过了Jetfire的手。航天飞机还没反应过来主动权怎么就突然易主了，Orion已经快速地，在他手心写下了一串数字。

 

“好了。”Orion把笔放回子空间，“那么...再联系。”

 

Orion转身的那一刻，被毫无预兆地拽住了手臂。

 

“Jetfire？”Orion看上去有些不自然，“你…还有什么事吗？”

 

“Orion…我…”对方的声音听上去有些嘶哑，带着沙沙的电流杂音，“我想跟你说…”

 

“说...什么？”Orion的声音似乎有些气息不稳。

 

深深置换一口气，航天飞机没有犹豫地，简洁而又明了地表达了他的诉求。那些他火种里燃烧的灼热和渴望，那些常人难以出口的那几个字，对Jetfire，都不是事。

 

嘛，有话直说，就是他的本性。

 

“恩…”Orion沉吟了一会，“军校不允许恋爱的...”

 

Jetfire短暂地失望了一秒，他还没来得及在芯里痛骂学校一百遍并想出怎么把话题圆回来，就听到Orion再一次干净清朗的声线——

 

“但我也不是时时刻刻，都守规矩。”

 

 

 

干。

 

什么欲扬先抑，什么欲擒故纵，Jetfire向来自诩会说漂亮情话，但这一刻，他以普神名义发誓，他渣的Orion才是最，会，撩的那个啊。

 

关键是这家伙还不自知。

 

事实上，此时此刻，航天飞机很想就这么冲出去飞他一圈，什么禁飞令，去他渣的吧，但不行，他怎么、怎么可以在Orion面前失态——

 

但他实在是藏不住自己的芯了，火种里的喜悦让他忍不住挺起胸口，扬起他骄傲的翅膀，他光镜里流光溢彩，他芯口热的发烫。他啊，恨不得在整个军校的公屏上大喊一声，他Jetfire今天就是他U球的机生赢家。

 

难以言表的喜悦和占有欲本能地自火种汹涌而上，在他反应过来之前，他已经劈手将Orion按在了墙上。

 

“Jet...Jetfire？”Orion的声线有些低哑。

 

他的火种怦怦狂跳，Orion的手被他反手按在头顶，航天飞机能感觉到掌心下面温热的温度，能感觉到金属皮肤的纹理，他甚至，能感觉到从对方火种舱传递过来的那有规律的轻微搏动。

 

Orion明黄色的光镜欲言又止地望着他，光镜深处明明暗暗地闪烁着，像一片灿烂的海。让他忍不住，想要溺在其中的海。

 

只要再近一点，他就能...

 

他...

 

 

 

 

他怂了。

 

是的，他，Jetfire，怂了。

 

主恒星落下的余晖里，他落荒而逃。

 

“Jetfire？你跑什么…你宿舍不是在这里么...”

 

身后传来不解的疑问，他只作没有听到。一边在芯里暗骂自己方才那些不可告人的想法。

 

我他渣在想些什么东西。

 

而这件事在之后无数次地被Jetfire想起来，都想轰那时候的自己一炮——你他渣在战场上正面刚威震天的时候都没怂啊喂！

 

 

 

 

所谓想做的事啊一定要趁早确实是真理。就像后来的后来，Jetfire处理器里构思的那1000种去补回这个吻的方式，再没有一个派上用场。

 

因为，战争开始了。

 

他们都是军校里的佼佼者，能力和责任心让他们也比别人承担的责任和工作要多。他们再没有时间和机会坐下来好好地谈情说爱，做点什么“年轻人一般都会做的那些事儿”。

 

而有时候，夜深人静的时候Jetfire看着Orion加班的背影，忽然也会产生一瞬间，让他靠在自己怀里休息一下的念头。

 

休息一会。别逼自己。你还有我。

 

哪一句话都不是他Jetfire的风格。

 

所以，他什么也没有说。

 

 

 

他们同行的次数越来越多，军衔与功勋随着年龄和身上的伤痕一起增长，他始终追着Orion，一步也没有落下。

 

军中起了流言，说他是想和Orion竞争。

而Jetfire只是付之一笑。

 

就这样，两人你追我赶着，直到Orion成为了Optimus Prime，成为了博派的司令官，而他成为了副司令。

 

Optimus Prime亲自为他的副手授勋，象征着荣耀的剑轻轻点过他的双肩，而Jetfire向他的领袖行了最标准的军礼。

 

Optimus拍了拍他的肩，手指抚摸过他的肩膀。

 

那里有一处伤痕。一处永久无法被完全修复的伤痕。

 

那处伤痕是在一次战役中，Jetfire冲进就要被炸塌的废墟里将他的战友、他的同伴Orion救出来的时候留下的。所有人都觉得他疯了，但没人能拉住几乎要发狂的航天飞机。

 

因为Jetfire本来，也就只听一个人的话。

 

摇摇欲坠的建筑终于再也承受不住，轰然倒塌。

 

而在人们几乎要以为Jetfire也不幸遇难的时候，他带着满身的炮火留下的焦痕，和一只断掉的机翼，以及失去意识的Orion回来了。

 

他是真正的已经到了强弩之末。

 

他光镜涣散，音频接收器被炮火轰的短暂失聪，谁喊他他都看不见也听不清，唯一能真真切切感受到的，就是怀里，那绝对、绝对不能放手的重量。

 

 

 

而Jetfire从低温修复舱里醒来的第一眼，看到的便是Orion放大的面甲。

 

“啊，又被你看见这副模样了...”Jetfire扯动唇角，试图摆出一个无所谓的笑容，却话没说完，就被对方紧紧地抱住了。

 

肩膀好疼啊...他想，但是，算了，管它呢。

 

Orion的面甲几乎完全埋进了他的颈窝，不发一语，也不动作。

 

保持了这个姿势几分钟后，Orion终于抬起了头，他动了动嘴唇，刚想说什么，Jetfire的一只手指却点在了他的嘴唇上。

 

“嘘... 让我来猜猜，”航天飞机眨了眨光镜，“你是不是要说，Jetfire实在太他渣的帅了？”

 

Orion忍不住笑了，光镜却微微湿润起来。

 

“是。”

 

那时他们尚还年轻。

 

 

 

而很久很久之后，在地球上建立的基地里，有一次，Sideswipe好奇地跑去问Optimus他和Jetfire几乎不怎么说话却如此默契，是不是有专属内线什么的时候，领袖只是笑着摇头。

 

“年轻人，”旁边的Scavenger悠悠地开口了，“那是以往无数次，司令官和副司令在战场上彼此托付后背所换来的。”

 

“欸？”Sideswipe震惊了，“可副司令看起来...他...”小跑车声音小了下去，“怎么看都不靠谱欸...”

 

是啊，Optimus想，Jetfire不着调的时候可谓是非常的不着调，但每当情势需要时，他都是一个稳重，能撑起大局的人。

 

一个可以托付的人。

 

 

 

Jet...

 

他在芯里低唤着这个名字，手指抚摸过他的副手肩上，那处永远无法被治愈的伤——

 

Jetfire感觉Optimus似乎想对他说点什么，那双明黄色的光镜是那么深、那么专注地望着他，于是——于是Jetfire向对方轻轻摇了摇头，在那双光镜彻底湿润起来之前，反手将肩上Optimus的手用力一握。

 

他们都没有说话。

 

别这样，Optimus，航天飞机在芯里想。别这样，Orion。

 

除非你不介意，我在这千万人面前，不管不顾地拥住你。

 

 

而后，Optimus就去了地球。

 

而Jetfire，也就一直没有能补上，那个吻。

 

 

 

 

Optimus已经连续一个月没怎么好好充过电了，每个深夜Jetfire劝他去休息的时候他就是“马上就好”“还有一小会”再给我五分钟”——然后…

 

然后一整夜就过去了。

 

几次之后Jetfire学会了无视领袖的各种以加班为目的的借口，到点就直接把人从办公桌旁拽起来，扛起就走——或者“抱”吧，随便什么，不重要，反正Jetfire无视红蓝重卡那对他来说微不足道的反抗就是了——虽然是飞行单位，但副司令在军校也是好好练过格斗与擒拿的。

 

只是，那时他确是没想过，有一天会用在这方面就是了。

 

而当领袖挣扎着要从充电床上起身时，十有八九他的副手会用手臂把他困在床上。

 

“嘛，剩下的工作交给我就好了，”他向来在人前不着调的副手摆出了一个他自认为最恶狠狠的表情，“你再不好好充电，我可就要用我的方式让你下线了，恩？”

 

Prime只能选择放弃。Jetfire可是向来说到做到，既然他说有自己的方式…那就一定有他的方式。

 

于是他只得点头说好。

 

 

只是，迷迷糊糊地下线前，他感到有甚么羽毛般轻柔的东西，在他额间轻轻一点。

 

或许，是一个梦境。

 

 

 

 

 

 

游乐场里人来人往。温暖又湿润的空气懒洋洋地包裹着人们，草木由嫩绿开始转向深绿，各式各样的运动鞋和花皮鞋走路时带起了风，小狗舔了一口化在地上的快要融化的糖果，以及不知道从哪里传来的悠扬的风笛声——

 

一切都这么饱满而又明快。

 

“你就是逼自己太紧，”Jetfire握住Optimus的手，“偶尔给自己放一天假期没有坏处。”

 

“我...”

 

“两位先生，要来一支吗？”

 

Optimus正打算辩解点什么，一把年轻又爽朗的声音打断了他。

 

两人循声望去，年轻的男孩子提着水桶，里面斜斜地插满了新鲜的红白玫瑰，尚带着新鲜的水珠，“两位看上去…恩，很般配欸…”男孩子忽然打住了话头，红着脸有些失措地摆手，“抱歉，如果我误会的话…”

 

Jetfire和Optimus回望了一下彼此，相视一笑。

 

“都要了，”Jetfire把钱塞进男孩子的手，将满满一桶花接过来，帅气地笑了笑，“不用包了。”

 

直到少年说了一叠声“谢谢”的然后飞快跑掉之后，Optimus才无奈地望向他的副手，“你把回去的车票钱都用掉了。”

 

“这…”Jetfire卡壳了那么一瞬，眼神又明亮起来，“我可以带你飞回去嘛。”想了想，又补上一句，“嘛，就像以前，你带我回去那样...”

 

啊...那时候啊。

 

Optimus不由得在芯里微微地笑起来，他想起了那个遥远的午后，时间真快啊，不知不觉，已经过去这么久了，而现在想起来，又仿佛是在昨天一样清晰。

 

“那次真是太麻烦你了，”Jetfire有些不好意思地挠了挠下颌，“我还记得我整个人都压在你身上，我们沿着那条路走了好久...”

 

Optimus眯起光镜，Jetfire知道他是在回忆自己所描述的那段经过。

 

而后，在Jetfire的注视下，一个浅浅的笑容在Optimus的脸上逐渐荡漾开来。

 

“其实我走的比较慢，”Optimus轻咳了一下，“是有原因的。”

 

怎么说？Jetfire的火种里隐约感到，有个深埋芯底的答案呼之欲出...

 

会是他想的那样么。

 

“因为走慢一点，就可以…” Optimus的脸在地球的余晖下泛起暖红色的柔光，“和Jetfire，多相处一会了。”

 

 

 

 

一时间两人默然无言，只是彼此凝望着，唯有流云不断地从他们头顶掠过去。

 

像极了这漫长却又恍如昨日的，时光。

 

 

 

 

 

“Sir，我可以要求，补上那个未完成的...吗？”再开口时，Jetfire的声音低沉沙哑了些许，“你知道的。”

 

Optimus的眼神闪烁了几下，却依然没能逃开Jetfire坦荡又深情的眼底。

 

“那…”他轻声说，“你想什么时候补上呢…欸？”

 

温热的掌心扣过他的后脑，他英气的副手眼里闪烁着奇异的柔光。

 

“我觉得现在就不错。”

 

 

 

 

“快让开，你挡着我了！”

 

“你才是挡着我了好吗！”

 

“喂喂喂我什么也没看到啊他们到底发生了什么？”

 

“我说你们...不要这么大声行吗？”

 

“我们这样偷窥别人会不会...会不会不太好啊...”

 

 

 

 

Optimus有些拘谨地侧开头，“孩...孩子们看着呢。”

 

“嘛，让他们看去。”

 

“Jet...”

 

“好嘛，Sir，都听你的...”航天飞机拿起方才买的捧花，扬手挡在两人交颈的地方，这下可是真的严严实实地，谁也看不到啦。

 

“喂——”孩子们发出失望的叫声，“副司令好过分欸！”

 

“小鬼们不许看哟，”副司令向孩子们摆摆手，笑得狡黠又得意，“儿童节，大人有大人的事要做——”

 

Jetfire再一次揽过对方——

 

在初夏透亮的阳光下，在缤纷璀璨的彩色的气球后，在花草掩映的重重影子里，与他的爱人交换了一个迟来的，缱绻而又绵长的吻。

 

 

节日快乐。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
